The After School Movie
by zorak coast to coast
Summary: Brittany and Santana watch a movie after school, and Brittany goes down on Santana for the first time. Awesomeness ensues.


**A/N:** This is a short and smutty one shot I wrote for the Glee kink meme. Enjoy it and blaze on!

"Really? The Lion King? Again?" Santana asks incredulously.

"Yeah it's either that or Mulan. Your choice!" Brittany says with a grin standing over her bin of DVDs.

"Ugh, if it's between Elton John and that Christina Aguilera song I guess I'm going with The Lion King," Santana says rolling her eyes. Brittany might be 16 years old, but she acts like a child the majority of the time. Watching Disney movies with Santana is one of her favorite past times. She pops in the DVD, selects the play button, and settles into Santana's side.

It's true that Brittany has seen this movie over a dozen times, but that doesn't stop her from belting out Circle of Life to Santana's barely restrained giggles.

Brittany still cries at the scene where Mufasa dies. Santana rolls her eyes hard, but comforts Brittany all the same, rubbing her back and kissing the tears off her cheeks.

During the hyenas' song Brittany's mind starts to wander though. On the way over to Santana's after school Brittany had brought up a topic she had had on her mind quite often recently.

"Santana, have you ever had oral?" Brittany asked as Santana pulled her car out of the school parking lot.

"I'm usually on the less enjoyable end of that," Santana said pulling her sunglasses down.

"So, that's a no?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Uh... yeah. Not yet at least."

Brittany had dropped the subject, and the rest of the car ride was spent making fun of Rachel Berry as usual.

Back on the couch in Santana's living room, Brittany turns to look at Santana. She's only half-watching the movie and turns to look back at Brittany. Santana has made out with Brittany more than enough times to know the look sparkling in her eyes. Brittany wastes no time and leans in to kiss Santana sweetly. She feels Santana smile into her as the kiss deepens. Santana's hands wrap around Brittany's neck as Brittany's tongue comes snaking into her mouth. They kiss like this for a while, Brittany's hands working their way under Santana's shirt. Brittany breaks the kiss and looks into Santana's glazed over eyes.

"Where's your mom?" Brittany asks moving to lick and suck at Santana's neck.

"In the kitchen reading I think," Santana replies as Brittany cups at her breasts from over the top of her bra. She lets Brittany grope roughly at her for a moment, before she pulls Brittany's head back by the hair, her mouth making a soft popping noise as she releases the skin she had been sucking on.

"You wanna take this upstairs?" Santana asks breathily. Brittany just smiles a wicked smile and shakes her head no. She leans into Santana's ear and whispers.

"I want to be the first to do this to you. The first to go down on you, but you have to keep quiet. I don't want your mom walking in on this." All Santana can do is nod weakly and feel a wetness pool between her thighs, Brittany's breath hot in her ear, her tongue snaking out to lick up the shell of her ear.

Brittany gives Santana one last kiss, kneels down on the carpet before Santana, and grabs at the waistband of Santana's Cheerios skirt. She undoes the zipper on the side and slides them off. Brittany pulls Santana's hips to the edge of the couch, and Santana slouches back into the couch. Not sure what to do with her hands, she folds them behind her head and waits. Brittany pulls down Santana's red Cheerios spanx, and suddenly Santana's feeling very exposed. Brittany spreads Santana's legs wide and kisses her way inside each thigh. Santana takes a deep shaky breath as Brittany spreads her folds with her fingers, leans in close, and pokes her tongue out.

The initial contact causes Santana's body to jerk a bit. Brittany smiles a reassuring smile up at her and brings her tongue back out to lick a broad flat stroke at Santana's clit. It feels wonderful. Santana isn't sure if Brittany has done this before, the thought sends a strange pang of jealously through her, but Brittany is even better at this than Santana had expected. She's soon flicking her tongue quickly at Santana, and Santana can feel a throbbing growing in her core, the pit of her stomach very heavy. Santana's done her fair share of masturbating, fooled around with a certain guy once or twice, and of course Brittany before, but nothing even comes close to what she's feeling right now. Brittany starts rolling her tongue around in circles over Santana's clit, hooking her hands under Santana's butt and pulling her close into her mouth. She sucks Santana's clit into her mouth, starts flicking hard at it with her tongue, and looks up into Santana's heavily lidded eyes. She looks a complete mess, and Brittany smiles, Santana still inside her mouth.

She starts moving her head every which way, tongue and mouth now working up a furious pace. Brittany gives a particularly hard flick and Santana's hands come flying to the back of Brittany's head involuntarily, pushing her further in. Santana had been doing a great job of keeping quiet until this point, but when Brittany starts to spell out unrecognizable letters and shapes across Santana's clit she lets out a deep moan. Brittany continues licking hard for a moment more then sucks in everything she can get into her mouth and laps at Santana. She feels Santana's thighs clamp around her head and a cry of her own name from above. She tastes something a bit different and moves to lick it up greedily. Santana feels like she's in a state of pure euphoria as Brittany continues licking and sucking hard. A moment more and Brittany feels Santana's hands pulling her up by the shoulders.

"If you don't stop, Britt, I'm going to black out," Santana breathes out. Brittany just giggles, gives Santana's clit one last kiss, and picks her clothes off the floor.

As Brittany's zipping Santana's skirt back up, she hears the kitchen door swing open.

"What is all that noise girls?" Mrs. Lopez asks.

"Uh..." Santana starts, mind still a bit foggy.

"The Lion King," Brittany says with a smile, plopping back down onto the couch next to Santana and pointing at TV screen where the credits are rolling. Mrs. Lopez narrows her eyes in suspicion, but smiles and walks back into the kitchen anyways. Brittany mock wipes sweat from her brow, turns to Santana, and kisses her hard. It tastes weird to Santana, weird but good. Santana pushes Brittany back into the couch liking the taste of herself on Brittany's lips. She eventually sits back up and gives Brittany a wink.

"To the bedroom then?" Santana asks, standing and offering her hand to Brittany. Brittany takes Santana's hand with a smile, and they run up the stairs two steps at a time, turn into Santana's bedroom, and lock the door behind themselves.


End file.
